The Detective and the ADA
by MaryLouJan
Summary: After failing at work, Alex gets taught a lesson. Alex/Olivia. Hard BDSM content. First fic, be kind.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fic, so please be kind. And english is not my mother tongue, please forgive me my mistakes.

I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>When they came home from work, both of them were different persons.<p>

Olivia, a dedicative detective with the SVU of the NYPD was always so sensitive and lovely, caring with the victims. She loved her work with all of her heart and she often took it home. She felt angry and numb about what happened to all those innocent children and women out there in New York.

Alex was different. She was passionate about her work as SVU's ADA but never showed any feelings at work, so she got the pet name „The Ice Queen". That doesn't meant that she did not feel, with and for the victims, but nobody there was allowed to look under the surface. Except Olivia.

Both women now in a relationship for over four years shared a dirty little secret.

The loved sex, well they seemed, although their work had to deal with the dark side of sex, to be addicted. But not the lovely smooth relaxed love making sex. No, they loved to spank, tie up each other, well most times it was Olivia who tied Alex up, spanked her and had rough sex with her.

When they had moved in together, they bought a big apartment with four rooms. One was the living room, the second was used as their master bedroom with a spare for a small office, the third as a guest bedroom and one, whose door always was locked when they had guests.

They called it their „playroom".

It was cover in red carpet, the floor the walls, even the ceiling.

First of all it looked quite cozy and nice, even kinky with all it accessories, but it also swallowed the sound.

They had hooks on the floor, in the ceiling and on the walls.

In one corner stood a St. Andrews Cross. Olivia loved it to tie Alex to it and spank her 'til she felt absolute exhausted.

In the middle of the room stood a black framed bed, with all kinds of cuffing's attached to it.

On the wall was a board where their whole toys paddles ropes and stuff was stored.

In the other corner stood a wrench, where Olivia took Alex from behind. From the ceiling hung a swing.

Alex was an absolute adorable pet, although she misbehaved quite often but only to relief that so loved punishment from her lover.

It had been a rough day. Olivia and her partner ad just found out the name of their perp. He had brutally raped four sixteen year's old high school girls and had them dumped like trash in a backyard.

They had no DNA, no fingerprints, nothing. Just a description of their perp.

But that wasn't enough to get him arrested or even a warrant to search his home. So they had to let him walk, for his next prey.

When Olivia walked in, she smashed the door and stormed into the living room.

Her brown orbs caught up with icy blue ones of Alex.

"You got five minutes. Your collar is on the desk."

That was all Alex needed to know. She got off of the couch and walked into their 'playroom'.

She knew that today she would need a long hot bath and a good amount of cream after their session.

But she loved Olivia and Olivia sometimes liked it very rough.

Alex closed the door and sighed. She knew what was about to come. When she failed at work and Olivia made it her fault, even if she could have done everything, except to break the law for a warrant, Alex was Olivia's buffer; she took it out on her. But Alex liked it, well normally; today she just would let it happen.

She took of her suit, folded it and lay it on the chair next to the door. Now she waited for Olivia to step in. She kneeled in front of the bed, bent down her head and led her shoulders hung. Alex was wearing nothing but her stockings, bra, panties and glasses. She always left them on for Olivia to take them off. It was a part of their game, like taking the power Alex presented in court, by taking off her glasses. Because Alex only was a good sub without her glasses on.

She made a list in her mind to buy new underwear, because her panties and bra would not survive this session.

Olivia opened the door and stopped in the doorframe. She was wearing nothing but her panties and a black silk bra. As she stepped closer to Alex, a shiver ran over Alex' shoulders. Olivia chuckled slightly, but then switched to her dom mode.

"You know Alex, that perp still runs free cause of you.", Olivia said in a cold deep voice and stepped closer to Alex. She dipped her head a little lower and shifted uncomfortably on her knees.

"Look at me!" Alex raised her head and Olivia could see tears stung in Alex eyes.

"I'm…" she started, but was cut off by Olivia who took her chin into her hand.

"Did I allow you to talk?" she asked and you could see her dark orbs getting even darker. Alex could see the anger rising in Olivia, but she knew not to show her fear. She knew Olivia would not hurt her, just punish.

"No ma'am." Alex whispered.

"Good girl." Olivia patented Alex' cheek and took off her glasses. Now Alex knew she had to behave and obey.

"You know before I arrived here my mind screamed at me not to punish you to hard, but Alex, you failed again. So there came up a question." Alex swallowed nervously Se hung her head once again.

"Do you lie being punished that hard?" Alex shivered with fear.

"No ma'am. I don't."

Olivia dipped down to one knee and stroked Alex' head.

"So why did you jeopardize our jobs today, by not getting this warrant, hm?" Alex flinched at Olivia's touch and swallowed hard. She knew her answer would make everything worth, though, but Alex and Olivia had promised each other, to be always honest.

"There was nothing I could have done, ma'am. I had…" but her words were cut off by Olivia who yanked her into a standing position by her hair. Alex yelped.

"No choice? Is that what you wanted to say?" Alex just nodded.

"You know Alex I have no choice either. Get your mask from the board."

Alex winced when she heard the word mask. Olivia knew that she hated to wear that mask, not to able to her and see what was going on.

Slowly she walked over to the board, grabbed the mask and handed it to Olivia. Without a word Olivia pushed Alex down to her knees and put the leather mask, with just a hole for the mouth, over Alex head.

"You gonna get 50 whip blows, but first…" with one yank, Olivia had ripped of Alex panties and bra, she went over to the board, grabbed a 4 inch butt plug and some lube, "I'm gonna get your backdoor nice and smooth for later." Although Alex could not see Olivia, she knew her Mistress had a big grin on her face.

"No, please…", Alex started because she hated it. She loved being fucked by Olivia, but she hated it when she just filled her. She knew, together with her punishment, she was not able to hold her orgasms. Being filled and whipped was a sensation. Olivia smacked her face.

"Shut up, you little slut. I know you hate it, but only because you are not allowed to cum." Olivia smirked again. She loved to fill Alex' rear.

"Now get on all fours that I can shove it up."

Alex obeyed, got on all fours and lifted her bum a little, so her Mistress had easier access.

Olivia put some lube on Alex pucker hole and lubed her cheeks and anus. When she entered a finger, Alex groaned with Anticipation, but also with fear.

"You like that, hm, you dirty little slut." Olivia whispered.

"Yes ma'am.", was Alex response.

With that, Olivia shoved up the plug into Alex' anus and turned a little on the knob. Alex shivered slightly.

"Now get up", was Olivia's next order and her pet obeyed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey... Here I am again. I hope you liked chapter one. Feel free to review. I hope I can update soon, cause I'm in the middle of my a-level exams. Mary**

* * *

><p>Alex straightened herself and waited for Olivia to give her the next order, but instead she grabbed her pet by her neck and lead her to the St. Andrews Cross. She turned Alex around, though, that her back faced the wall. Without any words Olivia stepped away from her and got the wrist restraints. Alex did not really know what was about to happen, but she suggested that now the real torture was to start.<p>

She shivered each time the rubber plug shifted inside of her. Every time Olivia put a plug or other things inside of Alex anus, it hurt. She felt like she was being ripped into two pieces. They did not use small toys, well not even very big ones but every single time they tore Alex apart.

"Shut up bitch, or do I have to gag you?" Olivia's tone was harsh and cold; you could hear her anger. When her Mistress grabbed Alex' wrists and buckled the restraints around them she flinched.

"No ma'am, please, I'm sorry."

After Olivia had restraint her pet's wrists, she attached them to the cross.

Next, Olivia took the spread bar that stood next to the cross and buckled it around Alex' ankles. When Olivia kneeled down to buckle the spread bar she looked at Alex center and smirked. She was already wet.

"My, my, you seem to like what is about to come, hm?" She pinched Alex folds as she got up. Her pet groaned in response.

"You know Alex," Olivia started, "I have talked to Liz that afternoon." Alex stopped dead in her tracks. _Liz… Oh no, please no…._

Liz had helped Olivia to reveal the submissive side of Alex. They have had many threesome sessions to lead Alex to where she was now. When Olivia and Alex had started her relationship, Alex had no clue of this sexual lifestyle. Olivia had been into it since she was mid-twenties and Liz and Olivia once had met each other in a secret BDSM club.

But now Alex was deep into it. They still had the vanilla kind of sex, well almost every day, but every other day they had their sessions.

"She told me to paddle AND whip you." Olivia stopped and pinched one of Alex nipples. "And shock you…" Alex moaned under Olivia's touch. "But I told her that nipple and fold clamps would do it as well."

"No, please ma'am…" But Olivia was faster. She pinched Alex nose, though she had to open her mouth and her Mistress shoved a black rubber gag into her mouth to buckle it behind her head. Alex tried to prevent it, but all she received was a hard smack across her face.

"Did I not tell you to shut up AND behave?" Olivia whispered into Alex hooded ear. All Alex could do was to nod.

"I think now it is time to start, what do you think?" her Mistress asked and laughed.

She walked over to the board and grabbed four clamps from it, which she, each attached to one nipple and Alex' folds. Alex winced and moaned into the gag. That was not the kind of pain she liked.

Olivia stepped a few feet back and examined her work. Alex tied to the St. Andrews Cross, hooded and gagged with clamps to her most sensitive spots.

"So now my dear I'm gonna give you your first ten blows with the bullwhip."

_What? No, please not, not the bullwhip, please no…_

Alex could feel tears well up her eyes, but she could not respond.

The first blow hit her right breast and Olivia screamed into her gag. Olivia had been right. This was a real punishment.

"Shh, shh, no need to be so noisy Alex. This was only the first one." Olivia smirked. Oh, she liked to punish Alex like that. But she also loved to clean up Alex' wounds and welts afterwards as much as inflicting them.

After nine more blows and many muffled screams later, Alex already felt exhausted. All she could do was to let her hung against her restraints.

Olivia admired her work. Her pet had ten deep welts on her breasts, but her skin did not bleed.

"Well, I think to make it more pleasurable for you, I'm gonna take the crop instead, but you must not cum, understand?" Olivia stroked Alex hurting breasts. Her pet whined but nodded.

"I just hope you understand why I have to do this, Alex." She said as she caressed Alex' folds. She was wet, soaking wet. "But I see you enjoy your punishment you slut." Olivia grabbed the crop from their bed and smacked Alex' hooded face with it. Her head lolled to the right side and her breath became heavier. But Olivia did not respond.

The next ten blows hit Alex stomach. Olivia whipped or caned Alex from behind, seldom, because her back was not as sensitive as her front, except her bum; but that was another topic.

Tears leaked down Alex' face and wetted the hood. She groaned, winced and screamed every time the crop hit her.

After all fifty hits she had several open welts bleeding and a reddened and wildly crisscrossed naked front. Her head hung in exhaustion and her breath still was heavy. Olivia reached behind Alex' head and unbuckled the gag; it was covered with bite marks.

"It hurt, hm?" Olivia asked.

"Yes ma'am, it did…" Alex whispered and tried to swallow a sob. Olivia unbuckled her wrist restraints from the cross und she just let herself fall down to the knees.

"Look at you my dear" Olivia said as she zipped the hood of Alex' head. Alex gasped and shook her head. Olivia took her chin in one hand and smiled at her. Alex flinched at the contact and tried to look away. "Hey, hey… it is over, for now." Olivia smirked and took of the nipple clamps. Her pet screamed in agony. Olivia slapped her. "No need to be noisy slut!"

The pain was unbearable. Her numb nipples were on fire as the blood flushed back into them. Alex knew now that she would first thing in the morning; find a judge to sign a search warrant for the perp. There had been many occasions when Olivia had punished her hard, but never that way. Okay, she had failed three times at work in the last week. She made a mental note not to fail that often anymore.

Olivia took off the spread bar and tossed is into the corner.

"Let me help you up darling to take off the last clamps." Olivia loved that kind of psycho game and Alex always stepped into that trap. She helped Alex to stand and patted her thighs. Alex obeyed and opened them a little to give her Mistress access to her folds. She instantly prayed that Olivia would not yank them off, but she did.

The feeling was not that sensational like with the nipple clamps, but Alex could see stars. Olivia chuckled slightly.

"Give me your hand." Alex looked up into Olivia's brown orbs. She recognized that they were not so dark anymore. Olivia nodded and Alex obeyed. Her Mistress led her to the full body mirror and Alex gasped when she saw her abused body.

Her eyes were red from the tears. Make up and mascara had found its way down her cheeks. Her breasts were covered in red welts, some of them bloody. The same way did her stomach and her thighs look.

"See Alex, this is the result for misbehavior at work. I'm quite clear that this will change from now on." Alex nodded slightly. She knew that Olivia did not do this because she wanted to hurt her. She also knew that she needed to be disciplined from time to time. She remained silent, when Olivia stroked her cheek.

"Go to the bathroom and get your face cleaned up. And do not remove the plug." Olivia gave her pet a slight smack on the bum. Alex flinched but obeyed. She totally had forgotten the plug inside her anus. Silently she left their playroom to clean herself up. Each step sent a shiver down her spine. Alex smiled slightly, because now Olivia would punish her in a more pleasant way, she thought. Meanwhile Olivia prepared the wrench and strapped on a nine inch black rubber cock. She took a clit vibrator from the board and tested its batteries. Then she grabbed a gag which had a cock applied on the outside. Now it was time for her pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the late delay, but I had A-level exams.

Thats the last one, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>When Alex entered the bathroom she had to steady herself. Olivia really had taken a number on her body. She stood in front of the full body mirror and slightly trailed her fingers down the open bloody welts. She flinched a little as it burned. Her face was also a mess. The make-up was completely gone. The mascara covered her cheeks cause the tears had washed it down, her eyes were puffy red. She splashed cold water into her face and washed everything off.<p>

When she leaned down, to wash out her mouth she gasped as the butt plug shifted slightly in her. It was hard for her to concentrate on because she was so aroused. She dried her face off and left the bathroom.

When she returned to their playroom, Olivia was already waiting. She lay, naked, only with a big black rubber cock between her thighs on their black framed latex bed. Alex swallowed hard at the thought that her Mistress would take her with this big cock and let her gaze drop to the ground.

"There you are, my beloved pet. It took you quite long." Alex played nervously with her fingers and shifted a little.

"I'm sorry ma'am." Was Alex only response. Her Mistress waved her pet over to the bed. Alex obeyed and walked over to Olivia. She stopped in front of the bed. Her eyes were always on the floor, she didn't dare watch her Mistress.

"I see you cleaned yourself properly." Olivia said and patterned the bed, to show Alex where to sit. Slowly Alex eased herself on the bed and gasped when the plug entered her deeper.

"I thought it is time for my pleasure now. What do you think?" Olivia asked. Alex knew not to answer this question. Her Mistress moved over to Alex. At the sight of the doubleshaped dildogag Alex sighed. It had a smaller dildo on its inside, which fitted perfectly into Alex' mouth. On the outside was an 8 inch rubber cock. She opened her mouth and the gag slid in easily. Olivia buckled the leather straps behind her head. The fact that Olivia already whore the strap on didn't make it easier for Alex. She knew she had to take Olivia from behind and she hated it. It was so humiliating and that's exactly what Olivia knew. She liked to humiliate Alex because that's what she needed. It was just another way to punish Alex for her behavior in court today.

"Lay down" was Olivia's next order. "Spread your legs and arms above your head." Alex gulped. She complied and lay down. Olivia added to each limb a leather restraint which she now could restrain to the four bedposts. She tested the bonds, by tickling Alex' feet. Alex groaned and tried to free herself, but Olivia had down well by restraining her.

_She is going to face fuck me. God please no. What have I done today, what? _That was all Alex could think about. She loved to play with Liv' but they always had their limits. And usually Olivia would not cross them. But today she had to learn otherwise.

"You know, my dear, usually we play fair." Olivia said "But today you crossed it. We can't always run after perps and you jeopardize everything because of your reputation."

Alex eyes widened in fear, as she saw the object in Olivia's hand. It was a butterfly vibrator, the ones you attach to the clit. _God please no, I won't ever do that again._

"You know Alex, Elliot is really, really pissed. I think you have to make it up to him as well." Alex could only stare at Olivia. She shook her head no and pulled at her restrains. The once had considered to play with Elliot, but Alex wasn't up to it, yet. That wasn't how it was supposed to be. Alex begged with her moans and eyes.

"Shh Alex, not today. I won't overdo it. But maybe tomorrow. Today you are mine." And with those words she attached the vibrator to her clit and turned it on. "Don't forget, darling, you must not come." Alex squirmed at the feeling of the butterfly. The feeling was so sensational, she needed to cum and even more with that plug in her puckered hole.

Olivia smiled her evil smile and lowered herself onto the dildogag. Her vagina was drenched and now her juices would run down Alex' face.

Alex tried hard to concentrate on the face fucking. The smell of Olivia's scent didn't make it any easier. Her arousal was unbearable. Her arse began to contract around the plug and she had to force herself not to cum. In the meantime Olivia rode her face pretty hard. She moaned and touched herself like some handsome lover. Alex knew that her Mistress was close. She knew it because of the intensity she used to fuck that dildo. Olivia had to stady herself on the headboard of the bed. Alex closed her eyes and moaned as Olivia came. It wasn't the first time that Olivia cam that hard, but the first time she came in her face. The juice dripped down the black shaft onto Alex face. She couldn't take it any longer. She knew she had to cum and in fact really hard. Olivia spasmned a little longer and rode out her orgasm. When she finished she eased herself of Alex.

Alex' moans got louder and louder. She squirmed like a fish on land, but she knew she wasn't allowed to come. Alex begged Olivia with her eyes, who now stood next to the bed. She lowered herself down and unbuckled the gag to take it out of Alex mouth. She gasped for air and swallowed some of Olivia's juice.

"Please, ma'am, please, let me cum." She begged for mercy.

Olivia smacked her hard across the face. "Did I give you permission to talk?" Olivia growled in her dark tone.

Alex now a little more afraid shook her head no. She tried to stay silent but the feeling was unbearable. Olivia lowered herself between Alex spread legs and entered her with two fingers. Alex moaned and shivered at that touch. She bit her lip to hold herself from begging Olivia.

"My, my, my, damn. You are so wet. I think you are eager to get release, am I right?" Olivia asked pumping in and out Alex slippery sex. This time Alex raised her head from the bed and looked directly into Olivia's eyes. "Please ma'am, please let me cum."

Olivia grabbed her right abused breast and pinched her nipple. Alex screamed in agony and pulled at her bonds.

"Don't be so noisy, Alex or do I have to punish you further more?" Olivia asked and pinched the other nipple. Alex clenched her teeth and shook her head no. "Please…" Alex whimpered.

"Please what, Alex. I begged today, too. You remember?" She grabbed Alex whole breast und dug her nails into it. Alex trembled under this pain but managed a "Yes ma'am." She winced under Olivia's brutal touch but she also knew that pain and pleasure wasn't far from each other.

"You know Alex, I think I'm gonna watch a little TV and clean myself up." She raised herself from the bed but Alex stopped her.

"Please don't…" she whimpered as tears stroke down her face. Olivia stepped closer to her. "Please ma'am, I do everything you want, but please let me cum…" she choked on her tears. Olivia took a seat on the bed and whipped away the tears.

"I know you do Alex" she smirked; cupped Alex left breast and kissed her. With that she got up and left the room.

Alex sobbed quietly and lay there, filled in the ass, but not satisfied. The vibrating of the butterfly made her insane. She shivered from head to toe, whimpered and cursed to judge Brennham.

Alex closed her eyes and concentrated on how she could make this all up.

After a few minutes the door opened and closed again and Olivia, still wearing the black strap on, stepped into the room.

"You know Alex, I think you learned your lesson, hm?" she asked her pet seriously.

Alex nodded eagerly. "Yes ma'am, I did." Olivia stepped onto the bed and lowered herself between Alex spread legs.

"You begged me to let you cum. "Alex just stared at her. "I will fuck you senseless, Alex, but you will only cum on my permission, do you understand?" She eased herself between Alex trembling thighs and rammed the cock between Alex' folds. Alex moaned a loud "Yes, ma'am."

She had no mercy for Alex. She fucked her like a wild animal. She wanted Alex to feel the power she had, if she wanted and she wanted to show how easy it was to lose this power.

It was a sensation to be filled in both ends, her sex and her rear end. She felt the butt plug slide in deeper with every thrust of Olivia. Olivia cupped her breast and played with the open welts. The pain was unbearable, but it got her closer and closer to the edge.

Olivia who enjoyed the sight of Alex, nearly broken and shivering with excitement, was also close to her second orgasm. Alex moaned and groaned, pulled at her restrains and begged for mercy.

"Please, ma'am, I can't take it any longer, please."

Olivia looked Alex straight in her blue eyes. "Cum" she said and with in a second and one final thrust Alex was over the edge. She screamed Olivia's name und bucked under this sensation. Her sex pulsed, her ass pulsed and her clit screamed in agony. Olivia thrust a little longer to ride out this intense orgasm. She could feel Alex pulsing around her rubber shaft. After regaining her breath she slid out Alex, who still shivered. Olivia watched her heavy breathing steady and unbuckled the strap on off her waist.

"Thank you." It was a silent whisper and then she slid into the welcomed unconciosness. Olivia loosened Alex restraints from both her ankles and her wrists lay down her arms beside Alex body and rolled her onto the side. Next she took hold of the plug and removed it gently as such as the butterfly. She left Alex on her side and slid out of the room to catch the ointments and bandages for Alex welts.

When she returned Alex still lay there unconscious. She put on gloves and started to apply the cream onto Alex open back. Luckily Alex wasn't that heavy and it was easy for Olivia to get her into an upright position to apply cream on the front, too. She was very careful, not to hurt Alex any further. After that she bandaged Alex upper body up. Olivia flinched at the sight of Alex after she was finished. She just lay there, her whole torso in a white layer of plaster.

After cleaning up the toys and clear up the room, she lifted Alex off the bed and carried her to their master bedroom. She tucked Alex under the sheets and left Aspirin and a glass of water on the nightstand. Alex shifted slightly and her eyes fluttered open.

"Thank you ma'am." was her only response as she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
